


Never and Always

by TaraTyler



Series: Peraltiago [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: A part of being equals is never having to feel less than.





	Never and Always

Jake hated the stupid obstacle course. Athleticism had never been his strong suit and he hated to not be the best. Terry went through these things as though they were nothing. Amy was very good and Diaz never broke a sweat. He and Boyle weren’t great but they still weren’t the bottom of the barrel. Hitchcock and Scully never even bothered to show up.

Amy’s time was nearly twenty-five seconds faster than his own and his t-shirt was soaked through with sweat. She was smiling and sweat was barely a glimmer on her skin. He refrained from rolling his eyes only by the skin of his teeth. Jake couldn’t help but think she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He pulled Amy in against his chest and kissed her forehead.

“Jake, we’re gross!” Amy snickered. “Let me go!”

“Never,” he laughed. “You are as beautiful as the first time I saw you.”

“You’re just sweet-talking me because I kicked your ass out there.” Amy punched him in the shoulder. “I’m going to head into the showers. Do you want to join?”

“Oh, Amy, sweet sweet Amy. When will you realize I will always want to join you, wherever you might be?” Jake asked in a teasing tone. Amy had come to find it much less irritating over time.

“Again with the sweetness, Jake. If you aren’t careful, I will begin to think you are trying to make your way out of some trouble I don’t know about yet.” She raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t release his hand or turn away from the direction of the showers.

“Who? Me?” Jake asked with the same stupid grin.

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty.” Amy scoffed. She looked him up and down and smirked; her expression giving nothing away.

“What’s with the face, babe?” Jake asked, confused. “I haven’t done anything… yet.”

“Oh, it’s nothing at all.” Amy’s look was just as irritating as he had been. “I’m just enjoying your failures.”

“Yeah, and sometimes you are a cocky little shit. You’re a bit lucky to be pretty too, you know.” Jake was blushing and Amy found it adorable.

“Come on, you big doofus.” She dragged him into the showers after her. “Personally, I feel like we are just lucky to have one another.” Amy grabbed his shirt front and pushed him against the cool tile with a harsh kiss she smiled into at the end.

“Yeah, I’m feeling pretty damn lucky right about now.” he laughed and pulled his t-shirt off.


End file.
